


Cotton Candy

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal, Big Teddy Bears, Candy in ass, Candying, Carnival, Cotton Candy, Crack, Fisting, M/M, Ultimate Vulcan Pleasure, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock go to the carnival for a cute date idea and then kick it up a notch when they get back to the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/gifts).



> For my beautiful man, pastel_poisons.

Spock and Jim were having a good old time at the carnival. They went on rides, ate treats together, and Jim won Spock a giant stuffed teddy bear (Spock said that the games were too illogical and Jim stepped up and won the bear for Spock because he knew it reminded him of his childhood. After a long night of playing around, they went back onto the ship and retired to Jim's quarters. 

“That old style carnival was fascinating, Jim.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Spock.”

Spock sat down on Jim's bed and snuggled the giant teddy bear.

“This is the best thing that anyone has ever done for me. Sarek was not the best person in my life and I have never truly experienced the human concept of fun.”

They had brought some cotton candy back to the room and Kirk was tearing into a bag.

“Haven't you had enough of that today, Jim?”

“Spock, you can never have enough cotton candy.”

“You want to make your butt bubblier?”

“Here is some advice for my first officer, don't listen to McCoy!”

With that, Kirk shoved a fistful of the cotton candy into his mouth. That gave Spock an idea.

“Jim, how about we end the night with something...special.”

“Special, Spock?” Kirk said with his mouth still full of cotton candy.

“You know.”

“What?”

Spock stood up and grabbed a bag of cotton candy and brought it to the bed. Then he licked a finger seductively and poked it through the plastic and started spinning it in the cotton candy. Kirk knew exactly what Spock had in mind. Kirk sat down on the bed and took the Vulcan in his arms and gave him a big smooch on the lips. Spock's face got so green that you would have been lost in a pile of limes. 

“Take the candy, Jim.”

“What?”

“The candy...take and handful.”

“And do what with it?”

Spock flipped over and pointed to his butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah when I tried to copy and paste this from my word document, it only got about two thirds of the actual fic. I am leaving it like this because it is hilarious.


End file.
